The Spirits of the Horizon
by Oreo-Cookie
Summary: It's been years and he still can't find the same horizon that took away his greatest treasure of all time. Captain Jack Sparrow seeks for his lost love... But another girl chases him... R&R Please!
1. A Pirate's Return

The Spirits of the Horizon:  
  
Chapter 1: A Pirate's Return  
  
"He's here! He's really here!"  
  
Eden quickly gathered the skirts of her dress as she rushed along the wet lands of her hometown, Ginnia. Mud and rain water from the other night had covered the grass and dirt roads. Today however, the sun was shining and the wind was warm, rolling off the ocean. Small waves danced onto the beach, only to retreat and take another stride up onto the sand. A big ship made its way from the eastern horizon.  
  
The flaming ember sun rose slowly above the waters, casting rays into the awakening sky. The waters sparkled vividly. The last thunderclouds were in the western horizon. Eden took a mental note to stop on the small bluff tonight to watch those colors fade into nothingness. But right now, she had a ship to meet.  
  
Crowds already gathered near the harbors. News had spread through out the small town that the Black Pearl was Captian Jack Sparrow's once again. 'Captain Jack Sparrow what a handsome man,' Eden thought to herself as she watched the ship dock. The rays of the sun rose, making it almost difficult to see the faces of the many wandering figures on the boat. But as a tall, man stepped to the railing, casting a shadow onto Eden, she knew it was him.  
  
Jack smiled. Now, that was a rare sight for her. She's never seen him so happy since that incident ten years ago that made him want to drown himself in rum and at one point, almost jumped off the bluff.  
  
"Ahoy lads!" Jack shouted, "The Black Pearl is finally back!"  
  
A great cheer errupted throughout the air, Eden's voice joining. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she brushed them away with a soft hand. For many years, since Jack left, she was worried that he was going to die. But she prayed and prayed that he'd survive his past. And it looks like he has. But, did he find what he was looking for? He must have, he was sure smiling.  
  
Everyone began to help the crew unload. Eden watched Jack as he walked about the ship, tying the sails up. His motions, his facial expressions showed no happiness. What was wrong with him? He got the Black Pearl back, what more was he looking for?  
  
Jack usually was a very jolly man, but he never told his deep secrets. No one knew even if he did have any deep secrets. Whatever they were, they were no one else's business except his.  
  
Eden walked up onto the ship as everyone else carried some of the cargo back onto land. The crew had been washed away in the wave of townsmen. They were headed for the pub.  
  
However, Jack stayed on the boat. He sat on the rope ladder, facing the horizon as the sun got higher, showering her rays upon the earth. He was silent.  
  
Only the sound of Eden's feet was heard. Eden knew Jack could hear her, but he didn't stir. She stopped beside him.  
  
"Good to be back isn't it." Eden said. Jack broke his trance and stared at her.  
  
"Mmm?" He squinted. "You look familiar, have I talked to you before?"  
  
At first Eden was taken aback, but she knew that it had been a very long journey for him and it's been a long time since they saw eachother.  
  
"It's me, Eden." She said.  
  
Jack scanned her face. "Eden!" He said, lifting up his hands. "What a pleasant surprise! Haven't seen you since last sail. You've grown beautiful, love."  
  
'Love?' Those words almost melted Eden. 'He think's I'm beautiful!' Her heart began to beat rapidly. No one has called her beautiful except for her parents.  
  
"Why thank you." Eden quickly responed. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks and was sure of it that she was blushing.  
  
"What brings you here love?" Jack asked, "Thought you'd be in the pub with the others."  
  
"I don't drink." Eden replied, 'And stop calling me love before I melt into puddle' She said to herself.  
  
"Ahh," Jack replied, "I might need one soon."  
  
An awkward silence filled the air. Eden pulled her gaze away from his eyes and scanned the sky which was cyan. Gulls began to squawk in the midst.  
  
"Did you find what you were looking for?"  
  
The question seemed to have surprised Jack. His eyes grew big and black. He seemed to withdraw into himself. A wall rose up. He didn't answer.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Still he didn't answer.  
  
Instead, Jack got up and walked away. He stopped and looked back at Eden. He opened his mouth but shut it just as quickly. Without a word he walked off the ship.  
  
Eden was left, embarrassed and upset.  
  
'How does she know I'm trying to find something?' Jack muttered to himself after he left Eden behind. 'Why can't everyone just leave that part alone.'  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow walked past the pub. Today was the only day it was open early. They were celebrating early too. But Jack all of a sudden felt that celebration wasn't the thing he wanted. He needed to be alone.  
  
A small forest stood to the south of the small town. Jack knew an old place where he could be by himself and think things through. He prayed that nobody else knew about it.  
  
Questions began to fill his head as he entered the dark forest. Ferns and tropical flowers dotted the floor under the shadows of the tall spruce trees. Birds sang in the air and other creatures ran across the paths like squirrels and chipmunks.  
  
Turning down a path here and there and off into the wild brush, Jack came to a small pond that had was surrounded by smooth boulders. A small waterfall spilled over the ledge of a rock that jutted out of a crocked wall. The wall rose up eight feel where trees slept. Vines crept down wards towards the blue waters.  
  
Jack slipped off his boots and waded towards a sitting rock that stood alone in the water. The pond was ten feet in diameter and four feet deep. Setting himself down onto the rock, Jack crossed his arms over his chest and frowned.  
  
"I'll never find what I'm looking for." He mumbled aloud.  
  
His face then fell blank. Why was he getting mad? Maybe she was just asking him if the Black Pearl was all he was searching for.  
  
"Jessie..." Jack whispered. He lowered his gaze on the falling water and towards the reflection of his dirty face. His eyes were dark and big. Jack tried to smile and laugh but nothing came out.  
  
"Hee Hee" A whisper filled the air.  
  
Jack looked up to see a small girl standing underneath the waterfall. She wore a small white dress and her black hair dangled down past her shoulders. With a frightful look, and full of surprise, Jack tumbled backwards into the water. He scrambled up to his feet and noticed that the little girl was gone.  
  
"Huh?" he said, making a face.  
  
"You're looking for her aren't you..."  
  
Jack spun on his heel and pulled out his revolver. A lady dressed in a dark cloak stood on the edge of the pond. Her face was covered in shadow. Her long black hair simliar to the small child's flowed down her shoulder from out of the hood.  
  
"What did you say?" Jack said slowly.  
  
"You're looking for HER aren't you...?" The lady repeated. "It's been ten years since she was lost at sea."  
  
Jack was stunned. How did this lady know what happened?  
  
"Who are you?" Jack asked.  
  
"That is for you to find out." The lady said. "But she is still alive."  
  
"What?!" Jack asked. His heart began to beat fast. "Where is she?"  
  
"Where you left her, in the horizon."  
  
Jack lowered his gun and stood in thought. He gazed down towards the water. "I've been trying to get there, but I can't find it." He looked back up to see that the lady was gone. "Love?" Jack looked around, making a face. "Where the hell did you just go?"  
  
The eerie silence was broken by Eden's voice. She was calling out to him, so was Mr. Gibbs.  
  
"The horizon I will find." Jack said to himself. "But I must go alone." 


	2. Disappearing into Shadows

The Spirits of the Horizon:  
  
Chapter 2: Disappearing into Shadows  
  
"You sure he's in here?" Mr. Gibbs asked.  
  
"Yeah." Eden replied.  
  
When Jack emerged from the forest, a great weight was lifted off her shoulders. But his attitude seemed to put most of it back. He just eyed her, like she was something he wanted to squish. Now, she felt like she was going to cry.  
  
"Where did you go?" Mr. Gibbs asked.  
  
"For a walk in the woods." Jack smiled.  
  
"Well, then, come in for a bit to drink." Mr. Gibbs said.  
  
Jack shook his head. "No thanks, I'm awfully tired. The Black Pearl awaits me." He slipped past Eden and Mr. Gibbs. A smile was painted on his face.  
  
"Jack, you can sleep in the inn now." Eden said.  
  
Jack stopped, his smile faded. He turned around on his heel and look coldly into her eyes. "Nope, no can't do." Without another word he twirled back on his heel and nearly ran to the ship. Eden felt tears springing to her eyes. 'He hates me,' she thought, 'What did I do?'  
  
"You can sleep in the inn," Jack said to himself, mocking Eden. Already he knew why he left in the first place. To get rid of annoying females like her. He didn't know why but he found her annoying. All women were becoming annoying now. But why?  
  
Climbing the ship's ramp, Jack stopped. He turned around and looked about the town once more. This is where he first came to when he was on the Black Pearl. That place he was at was the first place he met Jessie. She was singing on the rock and he followed her voice. Ever since then, he kept her secret, his secret.  
  
He had fallen in love with her blonde hair, her mysterious blue, purple eyes, her siren's voice. But now all of her was swallowed up by the horizon. Was she still alive like that lady told him? Deep down inside, he believed her, but on the outside, doubt surrounded him.  
  
Stopping his own thoughts, Jack walked across the deck and into the cabin where a cozy bed awaited him. He took off his heavy coat, belts and weapons. Setting his rough hat onto a small table, Jack let himself topple onto the bed. Instantly, he fell asleep.  
  
The clouds rolled along the horizon, as the sun fell to the ground. The greens, reds, oranges, purples and all the other beautiful colors blended with eachother, stretching far through the sky, only to be fading into the dark shadows of the night where small sparkling gems began to dot the sky.  
  
Eden stood up on the same bluff that Jack almost jumped off of. Below was the deep ocean. Beyond, was a mystery.  
  
"What's going on?" Eden whispered to herself. She was confused. Why was Jack mad at her? Was it what she said? But she didn't mean to make him mad.  
  
While thinking, she stared at the fading afterglow of the sun. After it diminished, her gaze steered to the Black Pearl. There she saw a shadow move about. He was putting down the sails. Someone was stealing the Black Pearl!  
  
With panic, Eden ran down towards the Black Pearl. Who was taking the ship? Without thinking, she crept onto the deck and hid in the shadows.  
  
"Bloody cripes!" A voice whispered.  
  
It was Jack! But what was he doing taking the Black Pearl? Where was he going?  
  
"Wherever he's going, I'm going too." Eden whispered to herself as she watched Jack take the ship out to see. But at the same time, she felt lonely and home sick. She already missed her home.  
  
  
  
The sun began to rise the next morning. Jack was steering the ship towards the direction where he thought the same horizon was that he lost his treasure to. Thinking to himself of all the places that they stopped and what they did, Jack became very determined to find that horizon. But the sound of soft snoring upset his thoughts. Bringing out his revolver, Jack left the wheel and followed the noise where he came to the stairs. Underneath the stares it came from.  
  
When he pulled the dark blanket that covered it, Jack lifted his gun. When he saw Eden, his expression turned hard.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Jack shouted, "Why are you following me!"  
  
Eden opened her eyes to a very angry Jack.  
  
'Uh-oh' 


	3. Oppsie Daisies

The Spirits of the Horizon:  
  
Chapter 3: Oopsie Daisies  
  
'He's mad.' Eden thought, 'Really REALLY mad.'  
"Uh...hi?"  
"Hello!" Jack snapped, "What brings you onto my ship love?"  
Eden began to fumble with her fingers. How could she explain to Jack that she had a very passionate feeling for him? If she did find a way to tell him, he probably would make her walk off the plank. They were atleast fifty or so miles away from Ginnia. She would be eaten by some terrible carnivore creature before she even got half way there. Besides, she'd also die of being tired.  
"I thought someone was stealing the Black Pearl," she said. Well, that was most of the truth. The rest she didn't really want to say because it would go all back to how to tell him about her love for him.  
"So you came onto the boat and slept under the stairs," Jack said, "What a brilliant idea."  
"Really?" Eden said. She didn't know whether he was being sarcastic or he was being serious.  
"NO!" Jack spat, "That is very unintelligent! You could have been killed!"  
"Would you have come to save me?"  
Jack froze. His face fell. Again, he seemed to draw into himself like the other day when she asked him if he found what he was looking for. He just turned around and walked back up the stairs. 'This man is being rude!' Eden said to himself. 'What is wrong with him!'  
She hastily got up to her feet and follwed him up to the wheel where he was sitting again on the rope ladder.  
"What is wrong with you?" Eden said, a little too harsh. She didn't want to sound like an annoying pest who needed to know everything about him. She didn't want to sound like a dirty bitch; everything had to be her way. But she knew that she must take action to help the man she loved.  
"Go away." He said.  
"It's almost impossible," Eden said. "Tell me, what's wrong?"  
"It's none of your business."  
"Well it is now," Eden said, standing her ground. Even if he was only ten years older then her, and a lot more stronger, she had to show that she wasn't afraid. If she didn't, he would have his way all the time.  
"No it's not." Jack said sharply.  
That was it. Jack was being very stubborn and very abnoxious. Her anger was hitting boiling point and it took a lot to get her mad.  
"How can I even help you if you keep on withdrawing into yourself everytime I bring up something that has to do with romance or something your seeking?" She clasped her hands over her mouth. She said a little too much. Jack starred at her. At first she thought he was going to hit her but instead he got up and moved away from her.  
Did this man get the hint? She wanted to help him but why was he afraid to let her? She had to pry down those defensive walls.  
"Jack!"  
He didn't stop, nor did he hear her. He walked into his cabin and locked the door. Eden slowly walked down to the lower deck and sat on the steps. It was a mistake to come onto this ship. She should have stayed in Ginnia.  
  
Darkness engulfed Jack's room. He closed the blind to the small window. Well, it was more like a heavy curtain. He lit a small candle that was nestled in a holder, that was bolted to the wooden wall. Only the waves he could hear and the dim light along with the eerie shadows he could see.  
For sometime, he just sat there, thinking of what Eden had said. He knew all along she had a thing for him but he never considered that she wanted to help him. She did get annoying from time to time especially when she always wanted to be with him. But in a way, he didn't blame her. I mean, wasn't he like that towards Jessie? Always wanting to be with her? Even then he didn't know if Jessie had feelings for him. Now that he was thinking of it, he didn't even know if she loved him the way he loved her.  
Now, that hurt. He never did consider that thought. I don't think he even let it through to his mind. He hated thinking negatively but it was all that was there now. Nothing was going great. It hadn't been ever since he lost his family ten years ago. Then, he met Jessie and then lost her, along with the Black Pearl. After helping Will Turner and Elizabeth Swan, (Who got married the other year), he returnd back to Ginnia and now he was here, with Eden.  
He had to admit, she was a lovely woman. But she wasn't his type. He didn't find any other women his type after he lost Jessie. He had to admit, he would do anything, and I mean anything to see her once more.  
'Maybe I should tell her, maybe she can help me,' Jack thought to himself. All these years, he hadn't told one soul about Jessie. And now that she's gone, he hadn't even bothered telling anyone. That would mean a lot of women would be jealous or trying to suck up to him. He didn't want that at the moment and he didn't want anyone talking about Jessie. But, most of the men probably would want to help find her because he believed that she was out there. He kept on dreaming of her.  
Why was he afraid for them to help him? Because he was scared that he'd never find her and waste people's lives on something that wasn't there. Why was he wasting his?  
"I might as well tell her. She'll be the only one who will know. I can let her off at the next town and send for another ship to come and get her," Jack whispered.  
So that was it. He had made up his mind. He got up from his bed, took a deep sigh and blew out the candle. He opened the curtain and unlocked the door. He walked out to the deck to find Eden sitting on the stairs. His chest tightened. He was scared to tell her.  
But he had to. He had to let her know the truth about him.  
He walked up to Eden. She looked up at him. Her eyes were full of question.  
"I need to talk to you," Jack said, "It's about what I'm searching for." 


	4. Lost Love

The Spirits of the Horizon:  
  
Chapter 4: Lost Love  
  
Eden was surprised. He wanted to tell her what he was actually searching for. That amazed her and made her feel special; important. She patted the stair and motioned for him to sit. "I'll listen." she said, brushing a long strand of her dirty blonde hair out of her face.  
  
She could tell he was scared, a bit nervous. She also could see that he was already struggling on what to say.  
  
"Three years ago," Jack began, fumbling with his thumbs. "I met someone."  
  
'Damit!' Eden thought. Before she thought of anything else to think, he continued.  
  
"I met her at Ginnia, in the woods, at a secret spot," He paused, "Her name was Jessie."  
  
"Jessie?" Eden began to think. It then hit her, the beautiful blonde, tall girl with extraodinary eyes that flashed vivid colors who was setting sail on the Black Peral. Her eyes were the most famous part about her. She was different from anyone. But Jessie was nice. Her voice was as soft as a dove's yet as dangerous as a siren's. People said, only men fell under her spell. People believed she was part siren. Maybe that's why Jack fell in love with her.  
  
"I fell in love with her, the moment I saw her. But it wasn't her voice," He added, "It was her; her looks, her personality that captivated me. She had an energy that woke me up after my family's death. Like you, I wanted to be around her, watch her and know more things about her."  
  
Eden restrained herself from gasping. So he did get the hint that she liked her! Well, atleast he didn't send her down the plank or mistreat her. He took it rather well.  
  
"When we set sail, I felt superior! I felt like the most luckiest men in the world to be sailing with my most pecious treasure." Jack jumped onto his feet when he told her that. His voice was filled with power, with enthusiasm.  
  
"Then," He sat back down and his voice got all soft. "I lost her in the horizon where the pearly dolphins sing."  
  
"The pearly dolphins?" Eden asked, "What are they?"  
  
"The most beautiful dolphins in the sea. Their skin is white as pearls, and their eyes are like sapphires. They sing and dance in the waters to passerbys. But their voices call on the horizon where 'storms' are born." Jack said, "And a 'storm' they did call. The most strangest 'storm' the Black Pearl has ever experienced. Jessie was lost to the horizon, that's what we actually called the 'storm' because it wasn't dark and eerie, it was beautiful and vivid. The rain was silver, and the clouds were colored purple, red, orange, blue and yellow. It was magnificent, but, it wasn't actually a storm, it was something different."  
  
"Then why do you call it a storm?"  
  
"We had nothing else to call it. Storms usually destory things or help give life to plants. But it destoryed many lives that day. Jessie and the other travellers where lost. She disappeared, many think that she was dragged in by the pearly dolphins. She must have drowned." Jack's face fell. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he brushed them with his hands. "I loved her."  
  
Eden felt a sudden sadness grow over her but at the same time she also felt happy. But she shouldn't, Jessie, Jack's lost love died. Eden had to help him.  
  
"Where is the horizon?" She asked.  
  
Jack shrugged his shoulders and shook his head slightly, "I've been trying to find it for two whole bloody years."  
  
"Well, I'll help you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll help you find Jessie. Dolphins never usually stay in the same spot for long. So that means the horizon must move too. But first, we must stop at a town to get more supplies."  
  
"Brilliant idea!" Jack said. He smiled and jumped off his feet and ran up to the higher deck. He began to steer the Black Pearl towards the next town, Tinra.  
  
Jack had payed a shilling for his ship that was docked at Tinra's Harbor. From there, they bought supplies and went to the pub to find out information.  
  
Many sailors didn't know about the pearly dolphins, but had heard stories about them. They believed that they were the work of sirens. However, one girl did know the last spot they were at. Her name was Dezarae and her boat had been destoryed by the horizon.  
  
"What is it in for me?" Dezarae asked. Her hair was red, straing and long. Her eyes were yellow as honey and she was as tall as Eden. Jack didn't know if Eden would be happy if she came along.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Dezarae seemed to be lost in though. "Well, I can't think of anything at the moment."  
  
"Then, you come with us and you can think of what you want." Jack said, "I promise I'll give it to you."  
  
Eden seemed to be lost in thought too. What was she thinking? Jack hoped that what he just said didn't give her bad thoughts.  
  
"Agreed, this lady is our witness."  
  
Jack looked at Eden. "Done."  
  
"The last time I saw them they were headed towards the lost city of Atlantis."  
  
"Atlantis?" Jack said, "Where the hell is that?"  
  
"Near the Devil's Triangle." Dezarae said.  
  
"So it is believed." Eden interrupted.  
  
Jack didn't know if Eden was trying to be rude or just corrected her because the truth was that no one really did know where the lost city was. "You think that's where the dolphins came from?" Jack asked.  
  
"It makes sense if they do." Dezarae said.  
  
"How long will it take to get there?"  
  
"About to days," Dezarae said. Dezarae was sitting beside Eden on the small rope ladder while Jack departed from the harbor. They set East once again towards the horizon.  
  
"I need some sleep." Dezarae said, "Where are we ladies to sleep?"  
  
Jack cringed. He didn't think about that. "Uh, you guys can sleep in my cabin until I need to sleep."  
  
"But there's only one bed." Eden said.  
  
"Then we'll take turns sleeping in it."  
  
Eden agreed. "I'm going to sleep under the stairs." She said when Dezarae went into the cabin. Jack just laughed.  
  
"Women." He chuckled again. But then, he grew silent and thought only of Jessie.  
  
"I miss you..." he whispered to himself. 


End file.
